Talk:Angelina Kudou Shields/@comment-25221626-20140822015530/@comment-41.66.28.73-20140831163904
Tatsuya used all his signature magics against Lina, he doesn't need to use Third Eye to beat her, it is not even possible to use it in 1vs1, it would be a double suicide. That 1/10 is ridiculous, the limiter stops him from using Material Burst because it is strategic class, he can use the others just fine. Gram Dispersion might not be useless against Brionac but it is only if he can use it faster than her and he is not faster, he succeded to disperse it because the surprise slowed her down. Flash Cast is used only for magic where he is not good at and permits him to use magic with high speed even without a CAD, magicians can be faster than his natural speed or Flash Cast speed as long as they use a CAD. Lina is the fastest magician in the world. Her casting speed surpasses Tatsuya's natural or artificial speed, several quotes prove her superior speed but there is a specific one in volume 9. The former was currently not going so well. To make matters worse, Lina's magic activation was blindingly fast. Her activation speed surpassed that of even Miyuki. Not to mention, she would have especially practiced this particular magic to death. The speed at which she reactivated the magic was utterly monstrous. For Tatsuya, the latter method was a possibility. Being under constant physical attack, however, the majority of his perception was in the material realm, and shifting into the immaterial would be a considerable gamble. (—There's no choice.) As she pulled out the fifth dagger, Tatsuya decided. Unable to find the body before a new illusion sprang up, nor able to locate his target's Eidos in the dimension of information, he settled for the third option. Tatsuya would win against Lina in close combat, but she is not a pushover either. "I can tell, you're good." Before that cold, or rather, steely gaze, Lina let out a dazzling smile. This was not a blossoming flower, but the beauty of a razor sharp blade honed to its finest. Lina's hand suddenly moved! Tatsuya swiftly intercepted the striking palm. The edged right hand that Lina used the smallest possible movement to stab forward with was caught at the wrist by Tatsuya. The thrusting palm aimed for Tatsuya's chin was intercepted before it could even reach the throat. Lina shifted the captured right hand into a pistol shape and stabbed forward with her index finger. A terrifying claw came whistling towards Tatsuya's face. In a flash, Tatsuya flung Lina's right hand to one side. Lina frowned as the psion light gathered at the tip of her index finger was dispersed before the blow landed. "How dangerous." "I believed that you would dodge it." "Care to explain this for me?" "Before that, can you let go of my hand? That stings, and this position is a little embarrassing for me." In order to fling her hand to one side, the distance between Tatsuya and Lina's bodies had closed quite a bit. From the side, it looked like Tatsuya was attacking Lina — and forcing a kiss. Tatsuya immediately let go of Lina's hand. However, his eyes gave no hint of shame or remorse. "Seriously, that hurt. You even left...... Huh? No trace? Precision strength control?" Lina wore a perplexed expression as she used her left hand to pull back her right sleeve. "After striking at the pressure point on another person's face, letting you experience a little pain is the least you deserve." "That was only a simple psion block that contains no threat whatsoever. The most it could do was give the impression of being struck by a gun." "I do believe that more than justifies your violent treatment." @Penguin boy: I actually agree that Tatsuya is stronger than Lina but it's only when she has not Brionac. His chances of winning are almost non existent if she is serious and use Brionac,